


Guessing Games

by PXXXID



Category: Victorious, iCarly
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PXXXID/pseuds/PXXXID
Summary: For Freddie's birthday his fiancee arranges a special present...





	Guessing Games

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the universe of a story called "Shelbyvision" by the author PD31 on the Fanfiction website, though it is not necessary to have read that story before reading this stand-alone fiction.

_Red Sands Beach, Maui, Hawaii_

_February 7 th 2016_.

 

The retired CFC champion suppressed a grin as she glanced at her phone, trying her best to keep an idle expression on her face. She set it down in her bag again and laid down next to her fiancé on the soft white sand. Once again she found herself thinking that this was an excellent get-away that the two had planned upon to celebrate his birthday. While southern California never got particularly cold, Hawaii tended to be lovely at almost _any_ time of year, so they arranged this little vacation.

 

Unfortunately for her, Freddie was often too smart for his own good; this was one such occasion and the former channel producer turned to face the bronzed brunette, asking idly, “Anybody interesting texting you?”

 

Shelby pondered for a split-second on which flippant reply would be best. “The person helping me with your surprise party,” she opted for, thinking that it was the perfect double bluff.

“Well it’s not much of a surprise now,” he laughed; she chuckled too, hoping that she had done enough to head him off and make him believe that nothing was planned. “Anyway, it’s not like you’re going to arrange for a load of our friends to all come over here and crash our vacation is it?”

“Not a chance,” she fired back, rolling over and pressing her thigh between his legs. “I want you _all_ to myself,” she added in a husky whisper, reaching for the sunscreen and drizzling the cool liquid on his bare torso. He shivered a little before melting under her touch as she worked it into his skin, rubbing up and down his chest, arms and legs. She then encouraged him to roll over and repeated her work on his back.

“Your turn?” he asked eagerly, getting up onto all fours before rocking back onto his knees and seizing the bottle.

“Just a sec,” she grinned before surprising him by untying her bikini top and placing it in the bag, quickly doing the same with her briefs. She turned to her slack-jawed lover and donned a questioning look. “What? Take a look around; I’m not the only one doing this.”

 

Freddie did so; his fiancée was correct; there were plenty of people, both genders and a variety of ages and shapes who were taking advantage of the unofficial clothing-optional status of the beach to work on their all-over tan but he was still surprised. I mean, sure he knew she didn’t have a tan line and that the back yard of the house they’d bought back home was suitably sheltered that prying eyes couldn’t see her, so she was used to a little nude sunbathing whenever the weather allowed (and, as they had moved to LA since her retirement and their attempts to get into the entertainment industry, the weather was far more conducive to it than Seattle’s had been) it but he was surprised to see her do so on a public beach like this. Her next words really surprised him.

“I brought the super strong stuff for if you want to as well; you should start with factor 50 at least for the parts that have never seen the sun,” she eyed his groin suggestively, sniggering as he swallowed nervously. “Don’t worry, it’s not for everyone,” she laughed, “but I _do_ need the sunscreen,” she wagged her eyebrows at him and smiled as he squeezed the bottle, painting her body and causing her to emit a light squeal from the cold cream. She settled back and sighed contentedly as his hands roamed freely over her naked body, rubbing in the sunscreen, kneading and massaging her, spending plenty of time over her breasts and other sensitive areas. Shelby then rolled onto her front and he covered her back with more sunscreen, this time spending plenty of time fondling – er applying the screen to – her ass.

 

If Shelby was disappointed to see Freddie keep his board shorts on she didn’t show it; she hid her eyes behind her sunglasses and picked up a book to read while she allowed the sun to warm and tan every inch of her exquisite frame. Freddie, too, attempted to read, though for some reason his gaze continued to return to the bronzed amazon laid beside him.

“I’m going for a swim,” he declared finally, figuring a dip in the cold water might mean him spending less time on his front later on.

“Ok, enjoy,” she smiled, figuring that things really couldn’t be going better. As soon as he was in the water she retrieved her phone again and called the person who had texted earlier.

“Hey, you all set for this? We’re at the beach for a few hours and then we’ll head back and go out for dinner. I’ll text you once we’re at the restaurant then you can maybe go to the hotel and say you’ve forgotten your key or something… and start planning his dessert,” she finished with a chuckle, one that was replicated on the other end of the line. They talked a little longer before Shelby rang off and returned to the main aim of this part of the day, sizzling in the sun while watching Freddie swimming and continuing to throw her glances.

 

She was surprised and more than a little put-out when a nude blonde joined her man in the sea, swimming towards him and seemingly trying to get overly friendly; she could see Freddie talking to her and that he was trying to fend her off, especially as she made a grab for his shorts. The former fighter began to wonder whether she should join him and have a few words with the interloper but her man seemed to be doing fine by himself and she saw the blonde’s shoulders visibly slump. Freddie then seemed to lean in towards her and say something to her as he touched her arm gently; this lifted the girl’s posture and (seemingly) her mood, she watched him swim off before waving to someone on the beach and swimming off in a different direction.

“What did blondie want?” Shelby asked with a hint of jealousy when a breathless Freddie made his way back to her.

“My shorts,” he laughed; Shelby fixed him with a glare behind her glasses. “Ok, she wanted what was _inside_ the shorts,” he shuddered a little, “said she and her friend didn’t mind sharing.”

“What did you say?” The brunette knew, obviously, that he had turned her down but wanted to hear his side of the tale.

“That I was here with my fiancée, that I was flattered, _extremely_ flattered because she _was_ a very pretty girl, but that I wasn’t interested – even when she wanted to throw in her friend to sweeten the pot.”

 

Shelby rolled on top of her man, shivering a little at the feeling of the cold water from his skin against her own hot flesh but deciding that he deserved at least a kiss as a reward.

“I can see why he shot us down,” she heard a few moments later and looked up, seeing two very pretty blonde girls looking at them as they walked past (both now clad in very small bikinis).

“Have fun, kids,” the other chimed in, blowing a cheeky kiss at them as they headed towards the edge of the beach. Shelby blushed a little before giving her man another quick peck and returning to her own towel, where she asked for a top up application of the sunscreen. Again she offered Freddie the factor 50, again he declined.

 

_Wananalua Inn_

 

“Ok, want to take a quick shower and then head out for dinner?” Shelby asked as they returned to their room. She took their towels and walked out to their room’s balcony, hanging them on the railings there to dry. Freddie walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Maybe not _that_ quick,” he whispered before taking her right earlobe in between his teeth and moving his hands up to her bikini-clad breasts. He gave the lobe a little tug, satisfied with the shiver that ran down his girl’s spine before releasing it and whispering again, “you were driving me _wild_ on the beach!”

 

She pushed her neck back, pressing ever closer into him and feeling him against her ass. “I could tell,” she murmured back, causing him to capture the lobe again and nibble a little harder, nowhere near enough to draw blood but it did draw some reaction from her.

“Shower – NOW!” she ordered, trying to extricate herself from him and surprised when he didn’t budge, continuing to use his tongue, teeth and hands to torment and caress her.

“Not yet,” he whispered between his teasings. “I want you ready first.” One hand left her breast and slipped into the front of her briefs, feeling the wetness leaking from her. “Oh. I guess you _are_ ready,” he quipped, suddenly withdrawing his hands, turning and racing for the shower, a frustrated Shelby following in hot pursuit.

 

Freddie reached the bathroom first and turned on the tap, reaching in and testing the water temperature with his hand as his fiancée came up behind him, yanking down his board shorts and grasping his hardening cock. She used the other hand to untie her bikini top and briefs, shrugging off both garments without releasing her captive before she suddenly pushed him under the flow of warm water, allowing him just enough time to splutter and turn around before she threw herself at him, kissing him passionately and wrapping her legs around his, forcing his hands to her ass to help support her weight.

 

After a heated make out under the hot shower Shelby dropped her feet to the base of the shower, realising as she did that Freddie had spun them around, allowing him to ease her backwards a pace or so until her back was pressed to the back of the cubicle. She smiled as she directed his throbbing member towards her eagerly waiting hole and invited him inside, an invitation he had no intention of declining. Once inside he pulled her back with him directing the flow of the water down their chests, causing her to shiver again from the impact of the water. He reached behind him for the dispenser and filled a cupped hand with shower gel, which he then used to begin leisurely soaping up his lover. She took some of it and repeated the process on him, adding to the sensations they were feeling, particularly as she pulled back far enough to expose the bulk of his shaft and soap it up, massaging it, teasing him and rinsing it off before allowing him to push back inside her; she groaned with pleasure from his actions and he gave a small moan of his own as he built towards his own climax, particularly as Shelby was now busily working her hands on his balls. His hands found her ass and he began squeezing the firm cheeks before returning his attention to her delicious breasts, cleaning the soap suds from them before taking one, then the other into his mouth and sucking and nipping on her mounds.

 

Finally the ex-battler’s ministrations pushed him over the edge; he fired his load deep into her, bringing her to her own orgasm. The lovers made their way to the base of the shower, lying together, still coupled and enjoying the afterglow as the water continued to rain down on them.

 

Shelby, reluctantly, got to her feet first. “We really do need to go if we’re to make it to the restaurant,” she complained.

“Room service?” Freddie suggested; at any other time Shelby would have agreed but she had something special planned for the night so she shook her head.

“We got this reservation and they’re tough to get,” she lied. “We really need to go.” She pulled him to his feet and they rinsed one another off before stepping out of the shower and drying each other. Dressing in smart T-shirts and shorts (as the weather was still too hot for much else) they left the room.

 

_Hana Restaurant_

 

Shelby had insisted on rushing inside the restaurant as soon as they arrived, while Freddie parked the car, claiming that it was in order to make sure they got seated. In fact, as soon as she was safely inside she fired off a text, setting the next part of her scheme in motion. She then spoke to the maitre d’ and told him that the birthday boy was on his way. She then lingered, chatting to one of the servers while they waited for Freddie’s arrival; once he was inside they were shown to a private booth in the corner and slipped into seats opposite one another while their waitress lit a single candle in the centre of the small table.

“This is cosy,” the battler observed, slipping her feet out of her sandals and gently brushing her right big toe up her lover’s leg, smiling as she saw him give an uncomfortable swallow. Sadly her games were interrupted by the vibrating of her phone in her pocket. She reluctantly withdrew her foot, seeing the disappointment cross Freddie’s face as she did, and slipped her shoes back on. “I’m going to the bathroom before anything comes. Can you get me a glass of wine?” she asked sweetly.

“Sure thing,” he nodded, watching her shapely rear as she sauntered away, hips swaying a little; that she looked over her shoulder and gave him a smouldering look told him that she knew exactly what she was doing. He sat back with a small look of confusion on his face as she disappeared from his sight, wondering why she was going so soon after they’d got there, and so soon after they’d left the hotel.

 

In the bathroom, Shelby wriggled her phone from her shorts, scrolling through the message and shaking her head a little at it. “ _Got in the room no problem. Saw your bikini hanging up; it fits perfectly :D_ ”. _Of course it does_ , she thought with a small roll of her eyes. She stowed her phone and rinsed her hands, drying them before heading back to the table.

 

_Wananalua Inn_

 

Back at the hotel, as soon as she had received Shelby’s text, Tori had left the hotel bar, where she was having a quiet dinner alone, stomach fluttering with anticipation of what was to come, and gone to reception. Posing as Shelby she’d claimed to have left her key in the car with Freddie and was in a hurry. As the staff “recognised” her they were happy to supply “Miss Marx” with an extra key and let her go up to the room. She thanked them with her winning smile and let herself in. The singing star walked around the suite, taking in the opulence that the couple were enjoying (unknown to Freddie she had chipped in too, as she was planning to enjoy some of it as well). She walked to the balcony and enjoyed the early evening haze drifting over her before returning to the air-conditioned indoors and continuing her self-guided tour, taking time to lie down on the bed, appreciating its comfort and size. She then found herself in the bathroom and picked up the tiny bikini her doppelganger had worn earlier, noting the dampness still at the front of the briefs.

“You naughty girl!” she giggled, after giving the garment a quick sniff. Her eyes lit up a little as a thought struck her; she lifted her T-shirt over her head and removed her bra before sliding her hot pants down her legs and finally removing her panties. She briefly considered leaving her clothes in Freddie’s bag but she knew she’d need to wear _something_ when she eventually left so she simply folded them neatly and tucked them in an out of the way corner of the suite before donning Shelby’s bikini.

 

After checking herself out in the full length mirror she decided that she liked what she saw and scurried over to her clothes, retrieved her phone and took a selfie to send to her lookalike, letting her know that all was set for the “party”. Job done she then shed the bikini (as thinking about it and the evening ahead meant she was in danger of adding to the dampness of the briefs) and left the bathroom intent on retrieving her clothes. Her gaze caught the vista from the balcony and, thinking about what was planned for the evening, she decided to leave her clothing where it was. Instead she wandered back out to the balcony, set her phone alarm to go off in one hour and reclined on the lounger, closing her eyes and smiling as she enjoyed the Hawaiian evening.

 

_Hana Restaurant_

 

Shelby returned to the table, smiling broadly.

“All good?” Freddie asked.

“Oh yes, everything’s perfect,” she declared, kicking off her shoes again and resuming her tickling off his leg with her toes.

“Are you sure?” he asked, trying his best to focus, which wasn’t easy. “You don’t feel sick or anything?”

“Oh no, I’m _fine_ ,” she emphasised.

“Ok,” he replied uncertainly, grimacing as Shelby’s long legs enabled her toes to slide up the leg of his shorts and get very close to “Freddie junior”, who reacted to the stimulus. Shelby caught sight of their server coming over with two glasses and a bottle of white wine and withdrew her foot, making sure to rake it all the way down Freddie’s thigh and leg as she did, smiling at the effect her teasing was having.

“You’ll pay for this later,” Freddie growled his threat with a playful smile on his face when the waitress left with their order; knowing what was _really_ going to happen later Shelby just smirked.

“Yeah, yeah. Somehow I don’t think so,” she goaded.

“We’ll see,” he retorted confidently.

 

_Wananalua Inn_

 

The alarm on Tori’s phone interrupted her impromptu nap; she looked around to gather her bearings, seeming surprised that she was outdoors and wearing only her sunglasses, until her mind caught up with her and she realised where she was. She felt a little embarrassed when she realised that her right hand was resting between her legs and more than a little moist; she slipped her left hand to her nether regions, quickly confirming the source of the wetness. Looking around guiltily and discovering that she was quite alone the actress shivered with anticipation, a feeling that intensified as she received a text almost immediately, from Shelby, warning that they were on their ways.

 

The half-Latino made her way back inside the suite, shivering again as the air conditioning dropped the temperature significantly and a few goosepimples appeared on her bare body as the cold air wafted over it. She went back to the bathroom and, once she’d quickly used the facilities and cleaned herself up, pulled Shelby’s skimpy bikini back on before going into the bedroom and taking her position, lying down on her back on the luxurious, King-sized bed and thinking back on how she came to be in this position.

 

Her working relationship with the couple had started after Shelby retired from the octagon. She had met up with them not long after Freddie and Shelby began dating, in a club in Seattle during one of her tours, and spent a fun night with them and some of their friends. Once Shelby _had_ quit fighting she’d been looking for a new career; with her skill set and looks the obvious one seemed to be as a stunt double, for Tori in particular.

 

The decision had proved hugely beneficial almost immediately; a major studio had Tori in mind for a major role in a new TV series but both she and they were a little concerned over the nature of the role and how many stunts would be required. To have a ‘Tori’ on staff who could easily do the stunts without jeopardising their leading lady was a gift to the network; they readily agreed to finance her schooling to get her up to speed with the industry to a standard where she could do the job.

 

With Freddie also opting to learn about life on the other side of the camera the two were spending even more time together than they had done before. Tori saw herself as a natural mentor for the couple – and was also eager to spend as much time as she could with her friends. She’d been a little surprised, though, when Shelby had pulled her to one side a few months ago.

_“Freddie has a thing for you, you know,” the ex-fighter had told her simply._

_Tori was a little lost for words, stumbling over her argument that she’d done nothing to encourage him and had no intention of coming between them._

_“I know,” she said, “but he still finds you attractive.” Then she sniggered. “I guess I’d be insulted if he didn’t.”_

_“True,” Tori shrugged, happy that Shelby wasn’t angry or threatening to fight her._

_“What do you think of_ him _?”_

 

_Now Tori_ was _worried; she didn’t want to lie but didn’t think it would be good for her health to tell the truth. “You can tell me,” Shelby smiled reassuringly, placing a hand comfortingly on her look-alike’s shoulder and sliding it behind her back, increasing the actress’s discomfort._

_“Ok, he’s really cute,” she conceded. “When I was at High School… you know how we met right?” Shelby nodded. “Well after that he came down to see my play, we hung out for a bit and I_ hoped _something might happen but…” she shrugged. “If he was single? Hell yeah I’d go for him, but he isn’t – heck I was at your engagement party last summer – and there’s no way I’d try and steal him from you.”_

_“I know,” the stunt double said reassuringly, keeping her arm around her and smiling. Tori’s stomach was doing somersaults with the varying emotions battling in her body – fear, nerves, discomfort and (though she denied it) a little part of her enjoyed the touch and the closeness._

 

_It seemed Shelby had as well as she began to take more and more opportunities to touch and hug Tori over the following weeks. Finally, at a New Year’s party that her friend André had hosted, a tipsy Shelby had cornered her and joked about her sleeping with Freddie – something she vehemently (if incorrectly) denied wanting to do._

_A sore-headed Shelby had sought her out the following day; Tori had pretended to have forgotten the conversation, though Shelby insisted on reminding her of it, turning the actress crimson._

_“Y’know,” she’d then said thoughtfully, “it’s his birthday soon; that would be one hell of a present for him.”_

_Tori swallowed a few times, not convinced she was really hearing this. “M… me and Freddie?” she asked wide-eyed; her shock, if anything, increased as the other girl took her hand gently. “_ Us _and Freddie.” As the actress spluttered incoherently, Shelby smiled and kissed the back of her hand before leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Just think about it.”_

 

She told herself that it was Hawaii that had sealed the deal; once she knew they were going there for a week for Freddie’s birthday and that she was welcome to fly out and join them as a surprise for the boy she’d agreed. In truth she had barely thought about anything else since Shelby propositioned her – and it wasn’t just Freddie that she was contemplating. She was obviously well aware of Shelby’s physical qualities and had begun to find herself fantasising about the fighter – it was getting to the point where she thought of her (or her _and_ Freddie) nearly as often as she was about being with the tech producer on his own.

 

Tori had found herself wondering if some of this was down to the unresolved sexual tension that had existed between her and Jade West back at Hollywood Arts; their often love-hate relationship had led her, more than once, to speculate on what could happen if it crossed the line fully into love. It never had (Jade had been with Beck for most of High School and had left for New York City shortly after graduation to pursue her own showbiz ambitions). Nevertheless the experience meant that the idea of being with another girl wasn’t something that was a _completely_ alien thought to her, though it was something she had no experience of. She had been shocked when she went to the bathroom a little later and found her panties were rather damp. She made sure to take Shelby up on the offer before she could find any reason to withdraw it.

 

She heard a click of the front door of the suite; the sound pulled her back to the present. She knew she was getting a little wet again and hoped the couple wouldn’t notice (although with the night the girls had planned it wouldn’t be _that_ much of an embarrassment really).

“Are you ready for your present?” Shelby asked from the hallway; she stripped her T-shirt showing that she’d foregone a bra when they dressed for the evening.

“Oh yeah,” he breathed, bending down and blowing on the hardening nipples as they reacted to both his cold breath and the air conditioning.

“Not yet, lover boy,” she sighed contentedly; as eager as she was for him to continue his ministrations she knew it was time for his main ‘gift’. She unfastened her shorts and slid them down her legs, revealing her neatly trimmed bush as she’d also opted to go commando to the restaurant. He readily allowed her to strip him naked too before leading him to the bedroom where he stopped in shock at what appeared to be his girlfriend lying before him.

“T-Tori?” he quickly identified his lover’s doppelganger, laid as she was on their bed wearing only Shelby’s bikini and a nervous smile.

“Happy birthday?” she asked weakly, all confidence dissipating as she was confronted with the nude couple.

“Do you wanna unwrap her?” Shelby purred seductively into his ear as he stood stock still, staring at the actress. Shelby then extended her hands towards her look-alike; this bolstered her confidence and she scrambled up on to all fours and crawled to the end of the bed, putting on a bit of a show as she edged towards them.

 

Reaching the end of the bed she swung her legs off it and onto the floor as she stood in front of them. Shelby took one of Freddie’s hands and moved it to Tori’s bikini-clad breast, encouraging him as she did that it was ok and that nothing was off limits tonight, something that the only clothed person in the room eagerly nodded her agreement to. She wouldn’t stay that way for long as the words and actions drew the boy from his stupor and he reached behind her. As his hand reached the strings he looked into Tori’s eyes; she again nodded her assent and he tugged at the strings with practised ease, soon exposing her breasts to the room. A quick glance told everyone that her nipples were quickly becoming as erect as Shelby’s, though all three noticed that unlike Shelby Tori had a very visible tan line; the actress would find herself pondering over the coming hours and days as to whether that was something that she should remedy (she would certainly reflect that she enjoyed lying nude on the hotel room balcony).

 

The fighter took one breast in each hand and squeezed them gently. “Natural, I approve,” she smirked, knowing full well that a pouting Tori hadn’t had any work done and had no intention of changing that. “What do you think of them?” she asked her fiancé having removed her hands to allow him to appraise them again, then, with a wicked smile, placed her hands on her hips and added, “how do they compare to mine?”

 

Freddie snapped fully from his stunned state; his eyes gleamed mischievously as he took the right breast of each girl in one of his hands and explored them, gently fondling them, brushing them with his fingertips before working his way to their nipples, taking one between each thumb and index finger, squeezing gently.

“Perfect, both sets of them,” he smiled his approval and appreciation. He then slid his left hand down Shelby’s toned stomach and between her legs, causing his fiancée to tremble with anticipation.

“Hey, Tori’s missing out on this,” she panted, reaching over and untying her briefs from the other girl; Tori swallowed nervously before sliding them down her legs and stepping out of them, looking at Freddie and giving another small nod of encouragement. His right hand left her breast and mirrored the attention her left was giving Shelby, causing her to gasp as it invaded her folds.

“Already wet?” he teased approvingly. “Anyone would think you knew what was coming.”

“I might have had _some_ idea,” Tori was amused by the fact that she was still able to wise crack in this situation. Shelby held her lover’s hand steady while she navigated her way towards the bed; a rather more embarrassed Tori did the same with his other hand and soon the two girls were sat on the furniture with Freddie standing between them, fingers still exploring them.

 

Shelby shot a wicked glance at Tori before pulling Freddie’s finger from her; she moved the hand across her and offered it to Tori. She gave an uncertain look before the former fighter withdrew his other hand from between the actress’s legs and pulled it to her own mouth, sucking the finger clean. “Nice,” she complimented the other girl. “Go on, try it,” she encouraged.

 

Tori was still unsure but took a tentative lick; the taste wasn’t unpleasant to her so she went back for a second lick before finally taking the finger into her mouth and removing all of Shelby’s juices from it and nodding her approval. Freddie leaned over and kissed Shelby before she gently steered his chin to the girl on the other side and his lips locked with Tori’s in turn.

 

As the kiss broke, the Angeleno noticed that Shelby had slipped off the bed; she was kneeling by Freddie’s left leg and licking his ball sack. At a beckoning gesture, Tori swallowed and mirrored the manoeuvre, figuring that it was Freddie’s party and that this must be something that he liked. She was surprised again when Shelby’s tongue extended further and began to interact with her own; suddenly the two girls were kissing across Freddie’s sack, giving pleasure to all three of them as they continued their ministrations; they could see Freddie’s legs beginning to become unsteady. He dropped to perch on the edge of the bed, causing the girls to duck a little further as well and maintain their pleasuring of him.

 

Suddenly Shelby’s tongue left hers; Tori looked up to see her trailing it along her fiancé’s shaft and quickly moving to copy the move, causing Freddie to growl with frustration as the girls’ tongues intertwined more and more, both of them smiling in unison at one another.

 

Again Shelby moved, positioning herself in front of her man and taking his cock into her mouth while Tori licked at what she could, eventually returning to his balls as Shelby blew him; the combination finally pushed him into releasing a load into his girl’s waiting mouth. She managed to catch most of it on her tongue and, as the stream abated, she offered her tongue to Tori. Again the actress hesitated but took the proffered tongue into her mouth and savoured Freddie’s taste, deciding she quite liked it and concluding that it was certainly something she’d be looking to sample again later on in the evening.

 

Shelby sat on the bed before sliding backwards and resting her head on the pillow while Tori stood next to Freddie. Growing in confidence she gently took hold of his cock while leaning in and kissing him, enjoying the feeling as his arms slid around her, down her back and began to caress her ass. They continued to kiss as Shelby enjoyed the show; finally she felt she was missing out on the fun and hopped off the bed, walking behind Tori, slipping her hands between the two of them and covering and then kneading and massaging the other girl’s breasts. She pressed her own into her back as she began to kiss and suck at her neck, nibbling gently with the intention of leaving a hickey if she could.

“No,” Tori protested weakly, “can’t for filming.”

“That’s what make-up is for,” Shelby breathed in her ear before relenting and nibbling on the lobe instead, the way her boy had done to her earlier in the day. Tori, meanwhile, was resigned to her fate and had quit protesting, instead she resumed kissing Freddie, while also enjoying the attention Shelby was lavishing on her ear, neck and breasts.

 

Shelby released Tori’s ear, to the actress’s sudden disappointment, and leaned over to Freddie. “You ready for more, lover?” she purred. He broke the kiss with Tori and confirmed with a small “uh huh.” She took his hand from Tori’s ass and urged him to stand; he eagerly climbed to the head of the bed after her and she lay him down before settling in next to him, motioning to Tori to join them on the other side, which she quickly did, pressing her rock-hard nipples into Freddie’s back and sliding her hand between his legs, playing with his balls while Shelby steered his cock between her legs.

“Oh fuck,” he whispered, overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through his body as he penetrated his fiancée. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, duelling with her tongue and bringing his hands to her breasts, gently tugging and pinching her nipples, driving her closer and closer to the edge with every passing second, especially as Tori’s other hand snaked over them to settle on her ass, squeezing at her cheek and adding to the sensations she was feeling.

 

Tori nipped Freddie’s sack, pinching a small amount of skin between her thumb and index finger, causing him to stiffen abruptly; a second later he fired his seed into his lover, climaxing with a gasp and a long moan, which gave delight to Tori as she brought him off. He continued to thrust in and out of Shelby and she soon followed him over the edge, yelping loudly as she came.

 

A sweat-slicked Freddie came down from his high; he withdrew his semi-stiff member from Shelby’s pussy and rolled slightly to lie on his back; the more tanned girl immediately moved her hand to his unit and began to slowly, gently and sensually massage the package, aiming to bring him back to full hardness as quickly as she could. She glanced over at Tori and could see that she was beginning to feel a little frustrated, now that the other two had both orgasmed, and her eyes swept down the actress’s nude body to settle between her legs; she briefly pondered providing a little assistance but stayed her hand as her plan of how she wanted the evening to go firmed in her mind.

“Your turn,” Shelby told her look-alike with a broad smile as she felt Freddie quickly become restored to full firmness.

“Actually,” Tori began, blushing a little before smiling with a confidence she didn’t really have, “I thought I’d start with something else for the birthday boy.” She shuffled around the bed until her head was level with Freddie’s cock; she began to tentatively lick up and down the shaft, increasing with speed and boldness as she began to enjoy the taste of Shelby’s juices again while she cleaned his cock of them. She then moved on to his sack and, growing in confidence by the second, began to tease his balls again through the sensitive skin before stiffening as a new sensation hit her.

 

When Tori had begun pleasuring Freddie, Shelby had decided that it was time that the other girl had some pleasure of her own; the ex-cage fighter flipped herself over so that her head was near the foot of the bed, moving her mouth level with Tori’s pussy. She ran her tongue up and down the sensitive slit through the sparse pubic hair and, feeling Tori’s reaction to her ministrations, the fighter pushed forward, plunging her tongue inside her look-alike, reaching behind her and placing a hand on her ass, both holding her in place and, if anything, pushing her further into her. She focussed her breath as much as she could on trying to use it to tickle the other girl’s sensitive region while she continued to eat her out; from Tori’s shudderings she seemed to be having the desired effect.

 

It didn’t take long for Tori to realise what was happening; the soft tongue torturing her sensitive centre could only belong to one person; she soon relaxed and began to enjoy the sensations  as she worked her way in front of Freddie and began to draw him into her mouth. She gagged briefly as he filled her mouth before adjusting his position slightly and trying again, feeling disappointed in herself as she couldn’t take him as deep into her as Shelby had done earlier. The feeling was rapidly overshadowed by the pleasure Shelby was generating between her legs as she tongued her pussy and blew on her clit, producing sensations she had never felt before. The fighter’s tongue was then joined by first one and then a second finger, all of them probing inside and soon finding, and working, her G-spot. She found herself coming before Freddie did, which caused her to stop her own efforts momentarily as her juices burst forth over Shelby’s face and hand. She pulled Freddie out of her mouth so she could suck some much needed air into her lungs before resuming her work on his balls and finally taking him back into her mouth, redoubling her efforts as she tongued his cock and shaft. She had thought that Shelby would relent after she came but the fighter hadn’t been renown for showing mercy in the octagon and wasn’t going to show any to Tori either, instead she continued her assault on the other girl’s senses by keeping up her efforts while she tried to finish the job on Freddie. When Shelby’s free hand reached up and began to fondle her breasts she was further distracted, slowing her pace (much to Freddie’s frustration) and meaning that she orgasmed for a second time before the birthday boy finally had his release.

 

Tori let out a long sigh as she came down from her high; opening her eyes she found Shelby and focussed on her. “Wh – where did you learn to do _that_?” she panted.

 

Shelby smiled and a far-off look came over her face; she reached out with her left hand, slipping it back between Tori’s legs and beginning to massage her again while her right helped to recharge Freddie’s cock; neither complained. “It started at the gym one night,” she revealed, “I was there for a late-night work out on my own, just some cardio, weights and stuff as none of my team were there. Little did I know a couple of people _would_ be there. _Nameoftwoofherfriends_. They were on the crash mats we use for sparring on but they weren’t throwing punches or kicks, they were wrestling. As they did I could hear some of their conversation – they were trash talking but there seemed more to it than that, like they were flirting. Suddenly B flipped H on to her front and knelt on her upper thighs. H was complaining and trying to fight her off and B suddenly had her hands on the bottom of her sports bra and yanked it off her! H was trying to stop her removing it completely but I think the pain must have got to her and she yielded. B took advantage and started pulling her shorts down. H managed to rock her off and flip over, though she was topless and her shorts were just above her knees. She went straight for B’s bra and started working it off her. B let her but as soon as H had it over her hands she went straight to H’s shorts and started working on them again, putting her head close to her legs. H seemed to squirm and B had her on her ass and finished stripping her.”

 

By this point juices were again leaking from Tori’s pussy, from a combination of the tale and Shelby’s hand, while Freddie’s cock was becoming painfully hard again. Shelby felt a wetness on her own legs, realising just how much the story and memories were turning _her_ on again too. Freddie slipped his own hand between his girl’s legs; a moment later Tori decided to do the same and they began to fondle Shelby simultaneously as she continued in an increasingly breathy voice. “B threw her hands in the air, still holding H’s shorts and declared ‘I win’ loudly. H got to her knees and hugged her, then _kissed_ her and in a low voice – I could only _just_ hear it and I was amazed that they hadn’t seen me – said ‘and it’s time for your prize’. I couldn’t believe what I’d seen and it got more amazing as H stripped B naked, put her head between her legs and started bringing her off. I watched as B orgasmed a couple of times before H kissed her way up her body before they made out for a bit, hands going between each other’s legs and after _that_ they ended up in a sixty-nine. Once they’d done and started getting dressed I snuck out before they could catch me spying on them.”

“So they never knew you were there?” Freddie panted as he increased his massaging of her pussy; this story was new to him as well.

“Not _that_ time,” Shelby grinned guiltily. “I guess I either always had, or I developed, a voyeuristic streak – how could I not when seeing them together looked so hot? – I went back a couple of nights later and they were at it again; I went a few times over the next couple of weeks until one night they caught me watching and ended up explaining it all. The wrestling helped them in the octagon – well they _said_ so anyway,” she laughed, “and as for the rest? Both were single, the wrestling got them sweaty and horny and,” she shrugged, “they both enjoyed it so figured why not?” Then she paused before admitting, “They _did_ invite me to join but I declined.”

“So you’d never…” Tori blushed and pointed from herself to Shelby with her free hand.

“Not before tonight – but they gave me some ideas to try out,” she grinned wickedly.

“By the reaction you got I’d say that they worked,” Freddie chuckled with a nod towards the aspiring actress; Tori turned beet red but nodded her agreement.

“I wanna try it,” the actress declared, gathering her courage; having just received such an amazing experience she felt almost honour-bound to repay the other girl. The starlet licked her hand clean and crawled over to Shelby with a predatory grin on her face. Freddie withdrew his hand and scooted up the bed, giving the girls more space as Tori gently pushed on Shelby’s right shoulder, guiding the fighter into a position where she was flat on her back, smiling expectantly at her. The eager Shelby also spread her legs, pussy glistening under the overhead lights as juice continued to seep from it but Tori began by leaning in and kissing her on the lips, slipping her tongue inside her mouth for a few moments while her knee slid to Shelby’s centre, brushing it lightly and quickly becoming moist from the wetness there. Tori then began to kiss a trail to the tanned amazon’s collar, down her neck and to the crevice between her breasts, before taking first one nipple then the other into her mouth and sucking eagerly on them while her tongue traced circles around them, as she was encouraged to continue by Shelby’s blissful moans.

“Oh fuck, yes Tori,” she breathed. “Lower, lower,” she panted, trying to push her down with her hands; Tori grinned, wanting to take her time and tease the other girl a bit more so she placed her hands on Shelby’s upper arms, trying to push them down onto the bed. Shelby groaned in frustration; all three participants knew that if she wanted to then the bronzed battler could easily force Tori to do what she wanted but instead she acquiesced, hands dropping to her side on the bed. “Stop teasing me,” she begged as Tori’s oral assault on her tits continued; the actress finally obeyed and kissed down her stomach, tickling her belly button with her tongue for a little while, enjoying Shelby’s increased squirming and groaning before finally moving down to her waist, up and down her thighs and, following a nervous swallow, reaching her final destination. She dove between her stunt double’s legs and started to eat her out the way Shelby had done to her before. The fighting brunette responded by locking her legs behind her head, trapping the actress between her legs.

 

Freddie watched fascinated as Tori made love to his fiancée. From his vantage point he had a perfect view between Tori’s legs as she pleasured his princess; it was a sight that was far too inviting for him to turn down and he got to his knees, placing a hand on each of Tori’s ass cheeks as he lined his cock up, resting the tip against her entrance. She stiffened as he gently pushed his way in before relaxing as she got used to the feeling and rhythm of him thrusting in and out of her and continued her ministrations as Shelby begged her not to stop.

 

Shelby stifled a scream, turning into a yelp as she came, a fresh gush of her juices erupting, coating Tori’s face as it remained trapped against her. As Freddie came seconds later their combined emissions pushed Tori to her own orgasm; to her relief a sated Shelby released her head and she withdrew far enough to rest on the bed and suck in the room’s conditioned air. Freddie pulled out of her and she collapsed face down on the bed; seconds later he was lying at her side with a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you ok?” he asked. “I uh… I kinda…” Tori stopped him with a kiss, allowing him another taste of his girlfriend’s juices as their tongues tackled.

“That was amazing,” she assured him. “I loved it.” He smiled and held her face between his hands, licking it clean as Tori closed her eyes and sighed blissfully. Shelby then made her way up the bed and, with a touch of his shoulder, garnered his attention; he turned and began to kiss his girl as the two females allowed their hands to roam free over his bare flesh; Tori was also kissing and nuzzling at his neck. Despite having had plenty of use already during the day, Freddie found that his cock was soon ready for more, standing erect and pointing at the room’s ceiling.

 

Shelby sat up and manoeuvred herself over to where she could lower herself onto him, allowing his cock to penetrate her yet again. She saw him close his eyes and glanced over to Tori, nodding at Freddie’s face and shooting her a quick wink.

 

Tori’s eyes lit up as she immediately understood her double’s meaning; she shuffled up the bed, briefly caressing Freddie’s face, causing his eyes to open. Tori swooped down to give him a quick kiss before moving to hove directly over his face. He was surprised to see her positioning herself there but quickly recovered and extended his tongue, just being able to trace the tip of her pussy lips with his tongue; Tori shivered at the feeling before lowering her ass to almost sit on his face, letting him snake his tongue up her passage while at the same time his cock worked its magic on Shelby.

 

The fighter reached over and embraced Tori; both girls leaned forward as the actress mimicked the move and Shelby pressed her lips against Tori’s. The actress initially felt a little awkward before laughing mentally when she thought about what the two girls had already done to one another and how far beyond a kiss it went. She moaned slightly at the feeling of two foreign tongues simultaneously working inside her body; the moans heightened Freddie’s arousal and he redoubled his efforts on her, with Shelby raising and lowering herself slightly, working up a good rhythm and bringing added pleasure to them both. Freddie, meanwhile, was more aroused than he ever had been before by the experience; making love to his girlfriend while orally pleasuring another girl with the two girls also kissing was almost enough to make his head explode. Instead it was his _other_ head that exploded, firing what was left in his balls into his fiancée’s eagerly waiting hole. Shelby sighed and brought her hands to Tori’s breasts; the actress again mirrored her move and the two girls fondled one another to climax, each moaning loudly as they came in stereo with Freddie swallowing as much of Tori’s juice as he could while Shelby’s coated his inner thighs. The battler briefly took her hands from Tori, mopping him up and smearing the juices over Tori’s breasts and face; Tori seized her hand and licked it clean, giggling at the other’s antics before the two of them rolled off Freddie, continuing to make out as they sat beside him.

“Time for the main event,” Shelby declared a little later, rather to Tori’s frustration; she groaned, as she was getting rather excited again, as frustration began to take her over. Shelby scooted from the bed and dashed out of the room leaving the other two to exchange confused looks.

“Do _you_ know what she has planned?” he asked; she shook her head.

“No, I obviously knew about _most_ of this,” she admitted, “but I don’t know what she’s doing now.” She then shuffled next to him, snuggling into his back and resting her head on his arm as he tickled her midriff playfully.

“You’re gonna need to move,” Shelby told her lookalike apologetically as she returned, chuckling as Tori groaned theatrically before lifting her head and wriggling away from him.

“Whatcha got?” Freddie asked curiously, seeing something in his girl’s left hand.

“Well,” the stuntgirl smirked, “I thought we’d play a little game.” She knelt on the bed and leaned over, brandishing a cloth in her hands, which she tied as a blindfold around his eyes.

“Oh?” he was intrigued at the thought of the evening’s fun continuing now that he was robbed of his sight; he’d heard how losing one sense can heighten the others and hoped that it was true.

“Yep, the game is called ‘Guess which girl’,” she chuckled, shooting a knowing glance at Tori, who smiled as she quickly grasped the idea of the game. “All you have to do,” she breathed into her fiancé’s ear, “is tell us apart without being able to see.” She gave him a peck on the lips before retreating to the centre of the bed, kneeling next to Tori, who adopted an identical pose. “Ok,” she called.

“We’re ready when you are,” Tori added.

 

Freddie got up onto all fours with a feeling of trepidation; he really didn’t want to think about the consequences of losing this particular game. He crawled forward until his right hand came to rest on what felt like an upper thigh. He moved the hand around to locate the second girl.

“Ok,” he smiled as he positioned himself so the two were in front of him, one to his left, the other his right. He slid a hand up each girl’s thigh, giving each a little squeeze and detecting the slightly firmer muscle tone of one of the legs. Already pretty sure that this was Shelby he delved further up each girl’s body, slipping one, two and then a third finger into each of them. The girl he thought was Tori felt a little tighter, which made sense as he knew she didn’t sleep around, hadn’t had too many serious relationships and was very careful of the company she kept, given the image she wanted to portray and protect. This caused him to snigger a little as he imagined the impact on her image of what was transpiring this evening.

 

He withdrew his hands and made a show of tasting both of them; the girls longed to ask him to compare the tastes but said nothing while the game continued. With one more clean hands he returned to his exploration, moving up two toned stomachs, squeezing and fondling four exquisite breasts before moving to the girls’ arms. This again served to confirm in his own mind which of the girls was Shelby; he gently moved to their faces, gently exploring them as well while being careful when he got close to their eyes (Tori, he was sure, gave his fingers a lick as they passed her mouth).

“I _think_ I know,” he declared with a wicked smile, “but I just want to make sure.”

 

He used this as an excuse to run his hands and tongue over each girl in turn, covering as much flesh as he could; with the amount of pleasure this gave the girls neither of them complained about him taking an extra opportunity to cop a feel, particularly as he made sure to caress their breasts and pussies while he did.

 

As his hands slipped back to between the girls’ legs, Shelby pulled Tori into another kiss as the two girls’ excitement escalated from the boy’s probing.

“Ok,” he smiled, pulling his hands away; the girls broke the kiss and turned expectantly towards him. He reached out and took his fiancée by the hand. “Hey Shel, how’s it going?” he asked.

“And we have a winner!” she cried jubilantly.

“What gave it away?” Tori asked curiously; Freddie explained his reasoning, causing her to blush a little when he talked through his compare and contrast. Shelby, meanwhile, kissed him happily.

“And now for the star prize,” the fighter declared, placing a hand on his chest and encouraging him to lay down, still blindfolded. She lowered her head to his crotch and began to give him what she was determined would be the best blow job of his life. Tori decided to join in, working on his sack while Shelby teased and stimulated his shaft. In a few minutes he came, though his balls were spent; there was little if anything for Shelby to swallow and a very tired but happy boy looking like he was about to pass out. As he began to soften rapidly, Shelby released him from her mouth and turned to her ringer.

“I think we finally wore him out,” his fiancée chuckled, seeing the weary boy laid on the bed, looking utterly spent. She immediately saw the disappointment cross Tori’s face and, as she shared the feeling, she continued, “that doesn’t mean that _we_ can’t have any more fun though.”

 

This seemed to give Freddie a modicum of extra energy; he watched, fascinated, as his girlfriend crawled on top of her doppelganger. Shelby continued to move until her face was positioned directly over the other girl’s centre, consequently her own was hovering above Tori’s mouth. She lowered her head and began to kiss, suck and nibble at the actress’s pussy; Tori responded by placing her hands on Shelby’s ass and guiding her nether regions to her own mouth so that they could mutually explore and pleasure one another. Looking at the two of them, with Shelby on top of Tori, the difference in skin tone particularly became more pronounced, especially seeing his girl’s all-over tan, compared to Tori’s visibly paler skin where her swimsuit covered it.

 

The erotic sight before him caused Freddie, somewhat to his surprise, to become firm once again. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, as it was his ‘party’ after all, he soldiered his way to all fours, moved behind his girl and, once hard enough, slipped inside her. Shelby closed her eyes as she felt him invade her, feeling his cock and Tori’s tongue working their magic inside her. She sped up her efforts, adding a couple of fingers in an effort to bring Tori to orgasm, knowing that she, herself, was getting closer by the second. Tori’s tongue, meanwhile, worked on both of the couple in turn as she traced his shaft and head before moving back to Shelby’s walls.

 

The fighter was the first to come; she moaned ecstatically against Tori’s centre; in her mounting fatigue she felt herself slowing down only for Tori to begin to clamp around her tongue, enabling her to move more easily around the walls. As she felt (and heard) Freddie come with one final thrust she made her own final effort, feeling delighted as Tori came with a cry of her own.

 

Finally a tired but sated trio would fall asleep in a tangle of each other’s arms.

 

_February 8 th 2016_

 

Freddie awoke to the Hawaiian sun streaming through the hotel room window; he was surprised to feel a weight on both sides of his body and opened his eyes to blearily see the mirror images on both sides of him. He smiled contentedly and closed his eyes again, mumbling “best birthday ever.”

“I’m glad,” Shelby muttered sleepily, giving him a quick kiss to the cheek before she fell asleep again.

 

_Red Sands Beach, Maui, Hawaii_

 

The three of them strode down the beach, finding an empty patch of sand to decamp to. After spreading out their towels, Shelby began to delve into her bag.

“Do you have the factor 50 stuff?” Freddie asked her; she smiled broadly and took the bottle from her bag.


End file.
